Goodnight My Angel
by Wulfric Gryffindor
Summary: After rescuing Harry that Halloween night, Albus takes Harry home for a bit. OneShot could be considered a slight prequel to Guardianship I suppose.. and it's a songfic...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own the music I used for this one.. If you don't know the song, it's given credit at the end.

* * *

Albus took the bundle he'd been holding in his arms and carefully set it on his bed. Unwrapping the red and gold blanket, he found his grandson laying there, covered in dirt, his clothes torn, and a cut on his forehead. "Hush little Harry, it's going to be alright," Albus said softly as Harry began to stir. Seeing that Harry wasn't just going to go back to sleep, Albus began humming, and in time singing the words to a song he'd heard before.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Harry began to calm down, but was still whimpering as Albus tried to clean him up a bit so he'd be more comfortable. After cleaning the dirt from him, Albus kept singing as he went to find some clothing of Harry's that was in the trunk at the bottom of the bed.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Once Harry was in his clean clothing, Albus looked at his forehead. Slowly he wiped the blood from the child's head, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it leaving a scar. Curse scars were there for life, no matter what one tried to do with it. Deciding to try and set up the wards needed to keep his child safe, Albus set to work, but continued singing to the baby with raven hair on his bed.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

Albus picked the child from the bed up and held him to his chest. One, two, three tears slid down the older man's face. Something was keeping him from setting wards using his connection with Harry. It broke the man's heart to have to send his child away, but he wanted him to be safe. He thought that Harry would at least have the chance of growing up like a normal boy would, but he also wanted to be selfish and keep him.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

Before heading to Privet Drive where Harry would grow up with his Aunt and Uncle, Albus paused to tell him something, "No matter what child, I am always with you. Right here inside you, and if you are crying, I shall be crying with you. You my child, are the light in this old man's life, you are the one keeping me young. Harry, my child, I wish I could be selfish like I want to and keep you, spoil you, and make you as happy as you make me, but I want you to be safe. When you are eleven, you'll be at Hogwarts, and I doubt you'll remember any of the times you've spent there. But my child, Hogwarts will always be there for you, just like I am always going to be there for you. You, my son, are perfect in all ways. Don't allow anyone to ever tell you different. I love you Harry, and I can't wait until I can have you with me again. But, I'll allow you to choose if you want to come back with me. Please don't hate me for leaving you with these muggles, I want you to be safe." And with that, Albus took Harry and gave him a final kiss on the head before leaving him on that doorstop.

* * *

To this day as he sits in his office, he comes out of the memory of that night. Over and over again he kicks himself for not raising his grandchild. He though he was doing what he thought was best, but here it is five years into Harry's schooling, and he's still not with him. Sadly, he just shakes his head, wishing he could redo that night 14 years ago. Just then, he feels a presence outside his door, looking past the shattered machines still in the office, he smiles. His child is outside, and he's not angry.

"Come in Harry," he says, a smile about his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

a/n: Oh my, I have written a one-shot.. what the heck is this world coming too? And a songfic at that.. but, I suppose that it could be used as a prequel to "Guardianship".. but anyways, the song is "Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)" by Billy Joel (that man is .. amazing.) okay, so I like older music.. it fits... I hope you all enjoy this.. I can't believe it took me this long to write a simple oneshot..

Wulfric


End file.
